Penny Dreadful/Season 2
Category:Seasons Season Two of the supernatural horror series Penny Dreadful aired on Showtime from May 3rd to July 5th, 2015, spanning a total of ten episodes. All of the main cast members from season one returned to reprise their respective roles for season two including Eva Green as Vanessa Ives, Timothy Dalton as Sir Malcolm Murray, Josh Hartnett as Ethan Chandler, Reeve Carney as Dorian Gray, Rory Kinnear as the Frankenstein Monster (now calling himself John Clare), Billie Piper as "Lily", formerly known as Brona Croft, Harry Treadaway as Doctor Victor Frankenstein, and Danny Sapani as Sembene. Joining the main cast for season two are two guest stars from season one. Helen McCrory returns as Madame Kali, whose real name is revealed to be Evelyn Poole. Simon Russell Beale returns as quirky scholar Ferdinand Lyle. With season two, Vanessa Ives found her past catching up to her once again. This time in the form of Evelyn Poole - the leader of a coven of witches called the Nightcomers. Meanwhile, Victor Frankenstein rolls up his sleeves to create another monster - this time though, he uses the body of dying prostitute Brona Croft as his template. The monster on the other hand, having now taken up the name of John Clare, divides his time between tormenting his maker, and working at a wax museum. Episodes Cast Principal cast Guest stars Crew Production * Karen Lindsay-Stewart - Casting * Frank Moiselle - Casting * Nuala Moiselle - Casting * Gabriella Pescucci - Costume designer * Abel Korzeniowski - Composer * Michele Conroy - Editor * Geoff Ashenhurst - Editor * Christopher Donaldson, C.C.E. - Editor * Jonathan McKinstry - Production designer * Owen McPolin, ISC - Director of photography * Nigel Willoughby, ISC - Director of photography * Nicholas Brown - Co-producer * James Flynn - Producer * Morgan O'Sullivan - Producer * Sheila Hockin - Producer * Chris King - Supervising producer * Karen Richards - Co-executive producer * Pippa Harris - Executive producer * Sam Mendes - Executive producer * John Logan - Executive producer Directors * Brian Kirk * Damon Thomas * James Hawes * Kari Skogland Writers * John Logan Index * Vanessa Ives * Malcolm Murray * Ethan Chandler * Victor Frankenstein * John Clare * Dorian Gray * Sembene * Ferdinand Lyle * Joan Clayton * Evelyn Poole * Geoffrey Hawkes * Gladys Murray * Oliver Cromwell * Nightcomers * Reanimates * Witches * Werewolves * Cattle * Dogs * Horses * Rabbits * Scorpions * England :* London :* Westminster ::* 8 Grandage Place :* Putney's Family Waxworks :* West Country :* Ballentree Moor * Crucifix * Tarot cards * Cut-wife * Branding * Broken neck * Burn victims * Flaying * Execution * Slit throat * Suicide * 1644 * 17th century * 1880s * 19th century * Dead animals * Lynch mob * Moors * Pentagram * Quim * Wax museum Home video * Penny Dreadful: The Complete Second Season * Penny Dreadful: The Complete Series Related pages * Penny Dreadful/Season 2 gallery * Penny Dreadful/Season 2 episodes See also External Links